


First Rule of Close Protection

by Trovia



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Episode: s02e01 Chuck Versus The First Date, Gen, Murder, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trovia/pseuds/Trovia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the order comes to kill Bartowski, Casey pulls the trigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Rule of Close Protection

**Author's Note:**

> There's a small spoiler for season 3's "Chuck Versus the Fake Name" in here.

There was a strange roar in his ears. 

Alex lowered the gun slowly, elbow still up steadily the way they taught in training. The tension left his body limb by limb, systematically - stand upright, relax your shoulders, and have a good look. Chuck Bartowski was dead, bleeding out on the floor, stretched out awkwardly. Ellie would have to replace some of the kitchen tiles. 

The kitchen that had been Bartowski’s lair, the asset’s home and therefore Alex’ home for a year was transforming into a crime scene just like that - he could almost feel it happening. 

First rule of close protection - guard the asset like a hawk. First rule of assassination - get the hell out as soon as you can.

Bartowski looked ridiculously young now, even more so than when he’d been alive. 

Alex had to resist the urge to sit down on one of the kitchen chairs, not allowing his limbs to start feeling heavy. In a minute, he’d be sneaking away, gone before anybody could learn he existed, think to check what the neighbor had seen - gone into the night. 

The puddle of blood had almost reached his boots. 

He didn’t move.


End file.
